The development of the Internet and wireless protocol has led to a vast increase in human interaction via video conferencing, social networking, blogging, and other network applications. This has allowed people in various parts of the world to communicate on both formal and informal levels.
Globalization and international integration over the past century has led to a vast increase in corporate growth and wealth. A vast majority of public companies are now multinational corporations or multinational enterprises that operate in multiple countries across literally every time zone on the globe. One such company may host, in different parts of the world, hundreds or even thousands of conferences, meetings, and events each day. As used herein, the term “event” is meant to include conferences and meetings. Further, these terms may be used interchangeably to describe any event.
Due to the constraints of geography, it has become increasingly difficult to effectively communicate with chosen or predetermined members of an organization, while receiving feedback from these same members in an organized and effective way.
For example, in the aforementioned related application, in the context of formal debates, the difficulties in conventional in-person/face-to-face debates are described; face-to-face formal debates can be very expensive, as debate participants or their sponsors must pay travel and lodging expenses. Travel requirements for face-to-face formal debates can also be very time consuming. Organizing and building a debate group for conventional face-to-face formal debates can also be very difficult as participants may be located in geographically different regions.
The same is true for multinational corporations and enterprises. Many times, integral members of a management or certain persons on sales teams are located in vastly different time zones such that it is impossible to communicate effectively during normal business hours. For example, a meeting or large conference may be taking place in New York on Eastern Standard Time (EST) 10:00 AM while an integral party may be in located in Sydney where the conference would take place at 2:00 AM. In this circumstance, video conferencing and other known modes of communication are inconvenient at best, and counter-productive at worst. Further, these known modes of communication do not enable robust interaction between the parties, nor do they allow for any type of controls, regulations or guidelines.
Accordingly, no suitable system or method for global asynchronous communication exists.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.